Bleach worlds door
by epic insanity666
Summary: this is an adventure of Bleach characters going into my oc's universe meeting new faces and new enemies so if I'm not allowed to do this I'll delete the story so enjoy, now the story will be the one of my oc's life cycle so again enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Bleach worlds door

**Ok bear with me on this. This is a Parra dimensional story featuring Bleach characters and my Oc's world. Now I don't know if this is allowed but I'm going to do one chapter wait to be told its not allowed and delete it so enjoy if its allowed**

The day was normal for Ichigo, he would go do his job as a substitute soul reaper and be visited by Rukia, the one girl he ever felt happy around beside Orihime who made him heartbroken at the mentioning of her and Uryu's relationship. But that only gave him a chance to be with Rukia. Which he was on his way to do. At the Urahara shop.

On his arrival he was greeted by Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari who was brutal and mean while Ururu was shy a kind.

"Hey Ururu, Jinta is Rukia here?" said Ichigo with a smile causing Ururu to nod and point inside causing Ichigo to smile as he walked in instantly greeted by the owner of the shop Kisuke Urahara

"Well hello Ichigo, what may I help you with?" questioned the shop keeper causing Ichigo to look at him

"No nothing, but thank you" answered Ichigo kindly surprising the shop keeper as he approached Rukia who just entered the room with a smile until she saw the determination in Ichigo's face which was hidden by a smile

"Hey Rukia" greeted Ichigo nervously with a wave causing Rukia to frown

"Hi Ichigo, why are you here?" said Rukia before she felt Ichigo hug her and vanish Via flash step

"Ichigo what the hell?" yelled Rukia enraged at her friends sudden actions until she felt his lips against hers confusing her as it felt passionate making her close her eyes until he pulled away

"I just wanted to tell you that, the first day we met I felt like I needed to repay you, but after a saved you I still felt the feeling and I noticed that the feeling I had was love, and I want you to know that" said Ichigo basically pouring his heart out to his friend who had small tears in her eyes with a smile before she hugged him showing her feelings as well with a kiss that he gradually returned. Knowing that love had made them together.

It had been five days since the two made there relationship solid, with the surprising praise from Byakuya who still had utter annoyance and disrespect to Ichigo who ignored it until he was out of ear shot. But the one who felt more happy was the perverted father himself Isshin Kurosaki

"I want grand babies!" cheered Isshin before he was kicked in the face by Ichigo while everyone including his friends winced at the sight of a bloody nose with a smile of proud pain

"You have made me proud my son" grunted Isshin before falling to unconsciousness allowing the friends to talk happily until Ichigo's badge went off causing them all to stand and leave the house as a team running to the direction where they were greeted by the park confused at not seeing a hollow but more confused at the sight of a man in a hood with his head down

"Hey, you over there? Yelled Ichigo getting no response causing Ichigo to growl in annoyance as he marched to the man followed by the others until they noticed the man was smiling evilly

"Who are you?" growled Ichigo gripping Zangetsu tightly as the man turned showing purple eyes

"I am no one in this world, I am lord Gomun's servant. I am his key to world dominance" said the man as his hands glowed green causing the group to take a defensive stance until a large round portal opened behind the man who smiled evilly with his hands raised causing the group to prepare to attack until a large three fingered insect like hand moved out of the portal joined by the mixture of a whale and a tiger that roared as it looked around followed by a torso and hind legs that were like a gorilla's

"What is that?" yelled Uryu as he and Orihime ran to the left avoiding a large hand

"Don't know but it's going down" growled Ichigo jumping up into the air and rip Zangetsu

"Getsuga Tenshou!" yelled Ichigo sending a blue wave of energy towards the head of the beast angering it as it slumped slightly snapping its mouth at him until he sent another wave at it enraging the man as he snarled making the beast lean more forward reaching for Ichigo until it's left arm was encased in ice until it flexed freeing itself as it looked towards Rukia who flinched as it roared lifting up its other hand until it was hit by a wave of arrows thanks to Uryu joined by Sado Yasutora with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante sending a La Muerte making contact with a hand that made a breaking sound followed by the beast screaming in pain as it lift the hand up putting all the wait onto the other as it backed away into the portal causing the man to growl as he ran to it followed by the beast being decapitated by Ichigo who frowned as the body stayed solid with no sign of disintegrating.

"We have to follow him" stated Rukia as the portal stayed open causing the group to frown as they watched it while Rukia called for backup which arrived in the form of Sui Feng, Renji Abarai and Ulquiorra after Yamamoto ordered his resurrection being thought to be a valuable ally

"What the heck is that?" questioned a surprised Renji looking up towards the portal while Ulquiorra merely stared with wide eyes of shock

"The portal has the signature of a hollow" stated Rukia while Captain Sui Feng stood beside her in silent shock before Ulquiorra approached the portal with caution poking his hand through waiting a minute before pulling back a still intact hand turning to the others

"It doesn't seem to harm souls or physical forms" said Ulquiorra causing Ichigo to poke his head through causing Uryu and Renji to drag him away

'Are you nuts, what if you got your head taken off!" yelled Renji causing Ichigo to blink in surprise at what he saw until he growled at Renji

"Well it didn't did it?" growled Ichigo as he and Renji went head to head until Ulquiorra separated them

"Enough we have enough problems with trying to close this" said Ulquiorra calmly causing the two to look at him in annoyance. Over the years he has become a good friend to the two especially Grimmjow who miraculously survived after Nnoitra's attack making him an ally to the soul reapers and speak of the devil

"Sorry I'm late, girls you know" said Grimmjow as he appeared beside Sui Feng who frowned as he smiled wickedly

"Why are you even here?" grumbled Ichigo causing Grimmjow to frown at him

"Hey the old man practically yelled at me" argued Grimmjow causing Sui Feng to glare at him unnoticed before the portal receded before it summoned a gravitational pull causing all present to fly into the portal before they were blinded by a blue light.

**Ok if I'm allowed to do this I'll do more so please enjoy and bring some pop corn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I couldn't resist putting another chapter down so read this**

If you were in the situation the group wee in right now, you'd be freaking out while you flew in a vortex that seemed to be endless. Until the group saw another flash of light causing them to close their eyes until they felt the sensation of falling alerting them as they plunged downward until they landed in a pond causing them to gasp as they emerged swimming to the edge of the pond until they fell exhausted and confused

"Where are we?" groaned Grimmjow. Rubbing his head in pain while Ulquiorra shook his head to dry out any water patches

"I don't know, but it looks like New York" grunted Ichigo as he stood up helping Rukia who sported a bruised eye

"What did I hit?" moaned Rukia regaining her balance thanks to Ichigo confusing him as he looked at her left eye that was bloodshot

"We'll need to look for help, or anyone that could" said Sui Feng gaining a nod of agreement from the group before they walked as a group in the streets surprised to see no one looking at them oddly until a person walked into Rukia startling them all

"Sorry miss" said the civilian leaving behind a surprised group until they found people in front of a store dressed as Kisuke, Ulquiorra and every other person they knew.

"Ok what the heck is going on?" questioned Grimmjow shocked and annoyed that someone looks like him

"cool it Grimmjow, I'm as surprised as you are" said Ichigo while Renji in turn spotted a female dressed as him causing him to blush as she smiled at him with a thumbs up

'Nice cosplay!" yelled the girl while Renji waved nervously before she walked into the store

"What does cosplay mean?" questioned Renji turning to Ichigo who frowned

"It's what fans call when they dress up as they're favorite character" said Ichigo before he turned and saw a girl dressed as him beside a Rukia

"Ok what the heck?" growled Ichigo seconds before a loud roar was heard followed by people running the opposite direction away from the source of the roar causing the group to run onto the road and gasp at the sight of another version of the beast with this one a gorilla mixed with a crocodile.

"We have to run" stated Uryu before he saw a giant robotic foot step before them making everyone look up at the sight of a gigantic humanoid robot with a reptilian head

**An I can't properly describe it so here's a link I based it off of  
( /oid/77/640x756_13658_Section_8_main_3d_sci_fi_armor_character_picture_image_digital_ )**

Everyone at the sight of the robot were completely shocked at the mere size of it. And the distance it took just to reach the creature that roared until it was viciously punched to the floor and picked up by the neck lifting it up meters off of the ground with it struggling until it was slammed onto a clearing which was the park the group arrived in causing them to run to see the battle that made Renji excited to watch

"Kick its Ass!" cheered Renji as the robot brutally continued to brutally beat the creature that began to weakly claw as it tried to flee only to be picked up again and get its left arm ripped off making it cry before its head was crushed on the ground by the metal foot allowing the robot to drop the limb and make a dust cloud

"We have to talk to it" said Rukia startling everyone at her voice that scared even Ichigo

"Are you nuts that thing could kill you if you said the wrong thing" yelled Ichigo not noticing the robot look down at them while Uryu meanwhile gulped as the robot approached and kneeled down listening intently

"Then who else is going to help us get back to our world?' argued Rukia causing Ichigo to growl while Ulquiorra watched with interest until he saw the horrified look of Uryu along with Sado who froze in shock causing him to turn and almost faint as he came into eye contact with the robot

"Well I don't know anyone besides a humongous robot!" yelled Ichigo causing the robots head to tilt in confusion

"**I don't remember calling myself a robot**" spoke the mechanical man shocking the group at the similarity of a Britain accent while the robot leaned back resting a hand on one knee

"**My name is Dexter Marrowin, head of research and defense of the Hybrid military**" greeted he robot bowing its head while its left hand moved down gesturing for the group to board hesitantly

"**I won't crush you I couldn't help but over hear your argument, I'm researching about parallel dimensions myself you know. I could be of great help**" said Dexter as he casually strolled through the street being cheered by civilians while the soul reapers noticed his size decrease allowing him to avoid vehicles before he stopped and looked up

"**This is Lieutenant general Dexter Marrowin requesting teleport please confirm**" said Dexter confusing the group as he stood for a few seconds until they were engulfed in a purple light replacing the city streets with what could be described as a metallic cargo bay you see in the movies along with ships and soldiers in armor similar to Dexter who lowered the group to the floor gently

"**I require a word with General Sanchez please**" said Dexter while kneeling down surprising the group as his chest opened with a hiss allowing a man in the same armor added with multiple tools and a scoped visor

"Wait, you were the robot!?" yelled Grimmjow rudely causing Ichigo and Dexter to frown

"Of course what makes you think a robot would have human speak?" said Dexter crossing his arms with a frown until he walked off leaving the group in the hangar until a women walked up to them with a smile and purple glasses with her hair in a ponytail

"Hello I'm viola sparks, a pleasure to meet you all" greeted the woman surprising them with her politeness as well as her physical build of fitness along with her smile

"Hello" said Renji waving lightly causing Ichigo and Rukia to look at him in annoyance causing him to stop with a gulp

"Well since your all visitors, I've been told to give you a tour under the order of Dexter" stated Viola happily before she turned and started the tour

"You are basically the first group of civilians, so feeling honored is quite a handful" said Viola attempting to start a conversation while Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the maintenance in surprise

"Can I ask what this is?" questioned Ichigo causing Viola to smile genuinely

"Of course this is one of the space stations of the hybrid corps, protectors of humanity" spoke Viola catching the group off guard

"The hybrid of what?" said Rukia curious as a team of four walked by nodding in greeting as they walked by

"Oh, the humans of course, for example I'm one of those hybrids along with everyone else here that you've seen" said Viola startling the group as her eyes became purple until she blinked returning her eyes to normal

"Wow" spoke Uryu as he turned his head to see the planet

"We're in space?" questioned Orihime looking to viola who nodded with a smile until she was called down the hall

"Hey Viola" greeted a hybrid as he walked to the group until he looked towards Ichigo with his head tilted until he shook his head

"So I take it this is who Dexter came up with?" questioned the man gesturing to the group who frowned

"Yeah, he brought them up after he took down a Goemul in New York" said Viola causing the man to look at the group of soul reapers and humans

"Well I'm Jack, a pleasure to meet you" greeted the man as his helmet departed to show a man in his twenties with blonde hair spiked with a goatee

"Ichigo Kurosaki" greeted Ichigo finally seeing the surprise on Jacks face before it was replaced by a smile

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki" followed Rukia smiling happily

"Uryu Ishida"

"Sado Yasutora, but most of my friends call me chad" greeted the giant causing Jack to smile as he shook a hand

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" said the Arrancar looking away without care until he saw Jack roll his eyes

"Ulquiorra Cifer"

"A pleasure to meet you compared to blue head there" chuckled Jack causing Grimmjow to glare at him until he saw Jack's size increase making him back down instantly

"Renji Abarai" greeted Renji politely while Jack nodded

"Orihime Inoue" greeted the girl causing Jack to blink in surprise

"Jack are you ok?" questioned Viola before jack shook himself out of a daze

"Yeah, I'm fine, say have you seen my brother anywhere?" questioned Jack causing Viola to open a hologram

"Search Michael Claiton please" said Viola causing her wrist guard to light up with a map and location making her smile

"He's in his dorm with Sarah" answered Viola before she saw Jack running obviously in a hurry

"Well he didn't waste time" scoffed Grimmjow before the group followed Viola into a training ground where they saw a smaller Robot sparring with a hulk like reptilian human shocking the group as a smaller reptilian female ducked with ease and send an uppercut to the robot making it stagger before the larger reptilian finished it with a kick shutting down the robot

"Good work guys" cheered Viola causing the two to wave happily as the group followed Viola until she stopped with a smile

"I believe commander Sanchez wants to speak with you" said Viola as an elder man stepped towards them with sleeked back grey hair and a gruff mustache

"Hello I'm Nigel Sanchez, I hope you're enjoying you stay" said Nigel looking over the group until his gaze fell upon Zangetsu

"May I ask how a young man can wield a cleaver that size?" said Nigel with a cheerful voice hiding his concern

"Uh, I've had training" said Ichigo in panic causing the commander to narrow his eyes until he caught sight of Jack who was followed by his brother with a confused face until he saw Zangetsu

"Well if you'll excuse me for a second please" said Nigel walking past the group to Jack and Michael who both stood at attention

"Do you know something I should?" questioned the commander causing Michael to relax

"This may sound stupid but I know them" said Michael confusing Nigel

"Look just give me a minute" begged Michael causing Nigel to sigh

"Fine, you go with him jack since you seem to know as well" said Nigel causing Jack to run to his brothers side

"Are you sure its them from the anime?" questioned Jack causing his brother to shut him up

"Hi I'm Michael Claiton if you know him than you're unlucky" greeted Michael gesturing to jack who frowned

"Hey" yelled Jack ignored as Michael shook Ichigo's hand

"Ichigo kurosaki" greeted Ichigo causing Michael to smile

"A pleasure, and I take it these are your friends" said Michael smiling as he saw Rukia and the gang but startled at the sight of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

"Yep" said Ichigo causing Rukia to move to hi side smiling happily until she saw one of Michael's eyes change

"What's wrong with your eye?" questioned Rukia causing Michael to blink in annoyance as he covered it

"Zeke knock it off" growled Michael turning away from the group until his head zoomed back up with half his face covered by a black mass before it became a face

"Hey, you look like those people from the mang…" said the face before its mouth was smacked shut by Michael's left hand

"Shut it, now go" ordered Michael causing the face to vanish with the group shocked

"Sorry he likes meeting people" stated Michael casually


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After those words the group were all startled especially Ichigo after seeing the face

"What was that?" questioned Ichigo causing Michael to blink before his helmet beeped along with jack's causing them to press a button on their ears causing them to look at each other

"We'll be back" said Michael before he and Jack ran off as alarms went off confusing the group until they saw Dexter in a smaller robot

"**I suggest you all stay here**" suggested Dexter before he walked through a blue portal similar to the one the group walked through causing them to watch as the room became alive with activity

"What's going on?" questioned Rukia as she ran beside a hybrid causing him to stop in confusion

"There's a Goemul in new Orleans" answered the hybrid before he ran off causing the group to run after them stopping at the cargo bay

"We need to help" said Ichigo causing Grimmjow to raise an eyebrow but agree as he followed his actions

"We want to help" said Ichigo catching a pilot off guard while the group noticed Michael, Jack and four more squad members

"Fine, welcome aboard" said the squad leader causing the group to smile until Orihime sat down

"Uh, is she combat trained or self-defense trained?" questioned one of the female members causing Orihime to look at Uryu who nodded

"Yes" answered Orihime with a smile allowing the pilot to close the bay door and take off causing Grimmjow's face to go green causing Jack to snicker as they reentered the atmosphere making Ulquiorra flinch as he gripped the holsters

"I hate this" grumbled Sui Feng closing her eyes in fear for an hour until the glider opened showing a half destroyed street followed by cars

"Move it people!" ordered the leader causing the squad and group to depart surprised to see a silent street

"Make a perimeter, make sure no hostiles get near the civvies" ordered the leader causing the team to nod before they guided the group to cover checking behind them as the glider took off leaving the team

"You want to help than make sure you don't get hurt" said the hybrid causing Orihime and chad to nod

"I'm Blake by the way" greeted the leader taking off his helmet showing a man with black hair in his twenties

"Nice to meet you" greeted Rukia before the rest of the team minus Michael and Jack took off their helmets

"I'm Sarah" greeted a blonde girl smiling happily with a wave

"I'm Lupe, the big guys Sebastian, and I guess you already know these two knuckleheads" said the other female taking off her helmet showing a Mexican girl with curly hair while Sebastian looked like Chad went through a military camp making the duo look at each other for a moment

"Well that's funny" commented Sebastian with a smile causing Chad to chuckle softly

"I guess we were separated at birth" joked Chad causing Sebastian to smirk before they heard a monstrous shriek causing the hybrids to put on their helmets while the group surprised the team as they summoned their abilities

"Now that is cool" said Sarah as she saw Chad's right arm while Uryu held his Quincy bow

"Heads up people that was close" warned Blake as Jack climbed through a hole in the roof to the floor above

"Jack give me eyes" said Blake ducking beside Michael under a window while Jack crouched above checking through his scope spotting multiple insect like humans along with a large wolf like creature that roared like a lion

"We got Konchū and an Akuma" stated Jack causing Ichigo to frown as he ducked beside Michael who loaded his rifle with a purple glowing round

"What category?" questioned Michael preparing to attack until he was given the no clear signal making him relax as Sarah stood at the door with Uryu

"Category 2, should be a walk in the park for us" said Jack making Sarah smirk as she pulled out two SMG type weapons that had a red glow

"What can we do?" questioned Ulquiorra as Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera grinning evilly as he waited for the signal

"You can provide cover while we take out the Akuma" said Blake gaining a nod from Ulquiorra who prepared to attack beside Grimmjow

"Wait for my signal" said Blake as the humanoid bugs walked past a street pole

"NOW!" yelled Blake allowing Michael to jump through the window and tackle the Akuma viciously leaving the insects for the team while Ichigo ran to help Michael lifting Zangetsu to swipe a Konchū making it spew green blood before he dashed to Michael's fight stopping at the sight of Michael's hand that was in a pitch black gauntlet

"Just shut up and let me kill the damn thing" growled Michael tossing the Akuma over his shoulder allowing him to see Ichigo jump into the air and swipe the Akuma severing its neck

"Thanks for the hand" said Michael seconds before an explosion from the group got their attention causing Ichigo to worry as he ran behind Michael towards laughter making Michael frown in confusion until he saw a limb fly into his face startling him and Ichigo before they ran faster jumping into view to see an entire street filled with green blood and bodies

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Ichigo shocked to see Renji panting with the rest as well

"That was awesome" breathed Renji before he passed out with a grin causing Michael to chuckle as he approached

"Is everyone alright?" yelled Michael causing Rukia to turn and jump to Ichigo who caught her in a hug

"I take it you two are dating?" questioned Michael gaining a nod from the two making him slightly twitch before he cleared his throat

"Well I'd say we've had an eventful day" said Blake standing beside Uryu who nodded in agreement

"West perimeter is clear, no contacts left to run" said Blake pressing a button on the side of his helmet while the group sat in wait for an order along with the team

"**Excellent work Blake**"

"Where are the people?" questioned Orihime worriedly causing Lupe to look at her

"They've been evacuated, so the big guy can bring all hell to the Konchū" answered Lupe happily smiling as she saw the relief on her features

"Wait, who's the big guy?" questioned Renji causing Ulquiorra to pay attention

"Dexter, the one who brought you to the moon base" said Jack poking his head through a hole in the roof startling Grimmjow and Ichigo before the ground shook lightly making Michael stand up towards the window

"Here he is" stated Lupe happily minutes before a giant robotic foot stepped beside the building followed by another one that moved further from the other until it stopped

"**Ekō team, I'm at your coordinates but I don't see you**" said a voice causing the group to smile as they followed the team outside

"We're behind you big guy" informed Blake causing the robots head to turn and salute

**What will the gang do in this world of war, will they help or will they watch and search for a way home. A little hint yes they will**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Alright I want squads defending the streets on the North side, some on the west and east side I'll take the south**" ordered Dexter looking at a large group of soldiers while team Ekō sat with the group of humans and soul reapers one having a gulp of water

"How can you still be full of energy?" questioned Sui Feng causing Lupe to look at the captain beside Sarah both shrugging like it was simple

"We've been doing this for two years" said Sarah causing Orihime to blink in surprise

"Really, how did you get recruited?" questioned Orihime causing the team to tense in shock until they relaxed leaving the group silent until Michael spoke

"Me and Jack were both shot in the head…." Said Michael shocking the teens, Arrancar and Soul reapers while Jack scratched his neck uncomfortably

"To put it more simple, our kind has a bloodline that stayed dormant in the blood stream until the heart accelerates till no human would be able to survive, its mostly triggered by anger, fear… death, but it helps revive the human while putting them into a hulk like state of rage if the person was attacked or threatened by a person they know and hate" explained Michael causing Ichigo to frown as he listened

"Than how does that explain the thing inside your soul?" questioned Ichigo causing Rukia and Sui Feng to become interested

"It's a long story, so you might want to get some popcorn" joked Michael causing the team to chuckle

"He's been a part of my soul for years, he first came into my life when I was five years old, he would scare me hell even try to kill me in my dreams until we made an agreement… I help him find his memories and he helps me live" said Michael happily followed by the left side of his face being covered in shadows showing a jagged smile with a red eye

"_**And to make it even more simple, I'm the god of insanity… Zecromac but you can call me Zeke**_" said the shadow causing Ichigo to tense as he heard a snicker in his mind

"It seems impressive to live with this responsibility" commented Sui Feng causing Jack to smirk under his helmet while his scope zoomed to her chest unnoticed until he heard a roar

"Hmm seems like the girl's scouts are having fun" commented Blake as he looked away from the team seeing a car fly upward before falling back down

"Who are the Girl scouts?" questioned Uryu causing Blake to turn

"A team with four girls total" answered Jack making his scoped zoom to see two blonde girls one smirking as she tore off a head while the other shot the head off a Konchū

"Claire and Zoey are having fun" said Jack causing Sarah and Lupe to giggle before Sebastian held his rifle tightly causing the others to follow his gaze where they saw the hooded man from the portal causing the group of teens to take a fighting stance causing the team to follow their gaze and aim their weapons with ease

"Who's this guy?" questioned Jack as the man approached followed by an Akuma that was a mixture of a praying mantis and wolf

"The bastard who put us here" growled Grimmjow stepping forward before he saw a larger Akuma which was a mixture of a gorilla and whale

"Contacts!" yelled Blake causing the group to run for cover while Jack fired at an eye making the beast roar in annoyance causing him to turn and run narrowly avoiding a car behind him until he was grabbed by Sui Feng who hid behind a car which was hidden in a cloud of dust

"Quiet" whispered Sui Feng causing Jack to nod as he righted his footing holding the sniper tightly as they heard footsteps approach making the ground rumble

"Getsuga Tenshou!" yelled a voice causing Jack to look over the car smiling as he saw Ichigo in the air beside Ulquiorra who held out his right hand with his fingers flexed

"My turn" cheered Jack aiming his sniper and press a dial aiming over the car

"_Jack hammer at full power"_ informed a robotic voice confusing Sui Feng until Jack fired breaking the car that rocked away from him surprising Sui Feng as she saw the grin under his helmet's faceplate

"Boom baby!" cheered Jack as he stood firing into the chest as he stepped forward unfazed by the ground cracking beneath his feet along with Sui Feng who remained shocked but impressed until she shook her self out of her thoughts unsheathing her Zanpakuto and flash step beside Jack making her stagger as the ground cracked under her until she felt Jack hold her steady making her blush at his touch

"Want a shot" offered jack as he reloaded the Jack hammer leaving Sui Feng in confusion until he gave her the sniper putting her hands in the right position

"Just aim and…" explained Jack in caution while Sui Feng was confused until she understood and aimed for the left eye of the Akuma

"Fire" added Jack causing Sui Feng to shoot making her right shoulder reel back until Jack held her softly making her smile as she saw a bloodied eye

"Direct hit, nice job" commented Jack as he took the sniper back gently while Sui Feng messaged her right shoulder until the pain vanished with her running behind Jack as he searched for another view point until he stopped and chuckled confusing Sui Feng until she saw a man in a long coat with a hood with his mouth showing with sharp teeth and no lips along with pants

"It's a corpse party!" laughed the man causing Sui Feng to look at him with shock while Jack smirked

"Hey Zeke" greeted Jack causing the man to salute lazily before he leaned back to avoid a car making him grin evilly as he stepped towards the Akuma which in turn roared lifting up a hand only to be caught by a skeletal image of a hand while Zecromac's hand was held high

"Shadow manipulation?" questioned Uryu as he stood beside Lupe and Orihime who was behind a broken wall

"That's Zecromac, the muscles of the squad before Sebastian" answered Lupe unfazed by the flying piece of flesh above her while Sebastian ran sending a hard punch into the Akuma's face breaking the jaw while Zecromac run up its forearm scraping the skin with his claws before he tore some flesh off showing the bone to everyone

"Ew" shivered Rukia who floated beside Ichigo who looked at her with a grossed out smile

"I agree" said Ichigo before he turned back to the Akuma lifting Zangetsu over his shoulder

"Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo yelled sending a black wave of energy slicing straight through the head leaving Zecromac laughing on its shoulder landing behind the man who opened a portal and escape causing irritation to Zecromac lunging at thin air and making him fall face first much to his annoyance

"God damn it" growled Zecromac as he stood up looking around to see the others join him after taking out the smaller Akuma easily.

"Is Michael ok?" questioned Sarah worriedly causing Zecromac to grin as his features faded into smoke showing Michael with a black eye

"You forgot something Zeke" stated Michael causing the bruise to vanish with him smiling in appreciating as he was hugged by Sarah

"So that was freaky" said Grimmjow as he landed with the group with blue blood on his hands

"You did great, all of you no normal human could have that much courage and stand tall" commented Blake causing he teens to smile before a transport arrived filled with civilians

"Our ride is here" said Michael holstering the rifle on his back while the rest of the squad relaxed in the seats with the teens who sat with smiles of victory as they flew in the sky.

But that left one thought on their minds

'How are we gonna get home?'

**AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done hope you all enjoy it might continue with the other ones **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own anything of bleach but my oc's**

It had taken some convincing for Michael and Jack, both volunteering to be the caretakers of the soul reapers and Arrancar but their begging had paid off as they bought clothes for the newly arrivals each choosing their own styling with Ichigo and the other humans taking their own appearances while the soul reapers chose half Japanese while Grimmjow took a biker look and Ulquiorra a usual look

"I'm surprised we didn't need Gigai's to be seen" said Ulquiorra as the group sat in a bus rented by Michael and Sarah who in turn sat at the front beside each other while jack drove onto a large driveway that led to a mansion causing Ichigo the others to gasp at the shear sight of the mansion

"How did you get this place?" said Grimmjow with a grin as the bus pulled up the driveway allowing the doors to open letting the group walk out and approach the front door

"I got it from my parents will after trying to avoid my uncle killing me" said Sarah happily causing the group to look at her in surprise by her calmness

"And what had happened to you're uncle, surely he had some sort of punishment?" said Ulquiorra causing Sarah to turn around

"He got what he deserved after killing his family members all because of Money" scowled Michael causing Ichigo to frown as he saw the hybrid tense in anger before he felt Sarah hold his shoulder

"Its Ok he's probably in hell right now" said Sarah causing the teens to frown as they entered the building awing at the artworks that decorated the wall before they were escorted to spare rooms that were plain since they were never used

"The rooms can be decorated however you want so feel free to do whatever" said Sarah before she and Michael walked away leaving Jack with the group until he smiled

"So who wants a tour of the mansion?" said Jack before the group nodded happily as they followed him

An hour later after the tour everyone chose a room with Ichigo and Rukia sharing one while the rest had their own

"So any idea how we're gonna get home?" said Rukia causing Ichigo to frown as he sat on a chair in regular clothing

"I don't know, everyone would be worrying about us wouldn't they" said Ichigo looking to Rukia who frowned in worry while hugging her chest nervously with her legs crossed before the door was knocked on causing them to look and see Sarah with a smile

"I take it you're worrying about getting home, or am I interrupting something?" said Sarah with a smile causing the two to blush nervously while scratching they're heads until Sarah giggled

"I was joking but seriously, if you have any questions about this world we'll be happy to answer" said Sarah with a smile causing the duo to look at each other before nodding

"When we got here we saw people dressed as some of our friends?" questioned the duo causing Sarah to frown until she smiled

"I guess you were near a cosplay convention, yeah well you see I know I'm not supposed to say this or anything but, You're all basically awesome anime characters and before I say anything else can I have an autograph from Rukia" said Sarah causing Rukia to smile as she wrote on a motorcycle helmet

"Thank you" said Sarah before she heard the door creak causing her to frown as she saw a shadow flow on the floor towards her before it zoomed away through the door

"Well Dinners ready, come on we're pasta tonight" said Sarah cheerfully turning to the duo expecting shocked faces only to see smiles as they followed her through the hall until they came to a large kitchen that had three chef's and waitress' one blushing as Grimmjow was smooth talking her while Ulquiorra sat beside Orihime who had a stack of pasta on her plate while Uryu had a small amount on his still gawking at her appetite while Jack wore a chef's headwear with a grin while Sui Feng blushed as he gave her a hat saying best marksman

"Choose which ever food you want" offered Sarah as she sat next to Michael who casually ate a sandwich

"Thank you… um can I have a souvlaki please" said Rukia seconds before a dish was placed in front of her on the table causing her to smile as she dug in

"Can have some Ramen please" said Ichigo getting the same result as Rukia who giggled at his surprised face until they're attention was brought to the television which showed a reporter standing before a protest

"Great this bitch again" grumbled Jack as he turned around confusing the others of his words

"Why do you hate her?" questioned Ichigo causing Michael to hide his face in grief

"I went on a rampage because a company wanted to buy our parent's home they said no and they bulldozed it anyway my mom was wound form the waist down and I just lost it, I would've killed people if it wasn't for Zecromac" said Michael causing Sarah to hold his shoulder firmly as the report went on

"_Again the hybrids have held the at large criminal Michael Claiton, officer's say they will not give any information to this so called hero and will continue to support his endless rampage, while protesters stand out the front of the company who they believe caused his rampage the government has yet to answer…. And for the Mister Claiton if you are watching this you will be brought to justice… one way or the other" _

"I'll be in my room" said Michael walking away as the reporters face switched to a male reporter who continued

"When can I beat that bitch up?" questioned Grimmjow with a angered face confusing everyone more when Ulquiorra asked the same question only less violent

"If you do that the government will be suspicious of us and shut down the Hybrid program" said Jack turning to Grimmjow who stood down surprisingly along with Ulquiorra

"_Ichigo… we need to talk" _

"_Zangetsu, finally you said something I'll be there in a minute" _Thought Ichigo before he picked up on a conversation with the others

"So what did Michael do when he went berserk?" questioned Uryu causing Jack and Sarah to look down

"He actually spoke like me" said a voice causing everyone to turn and see Zecromac in the flesh confusing the teens and soul reapers

"Wow, that's kind of creepy" said Renji as he turned around to see Zecromac with his arms crossed with a frown as he shadow jumped to look at his hair in confusion

"How is his hair like this?" questioned Zecromac before he vanished with a piece of Renji's hair making him stand up in annoyance until he felt the hair regrow quickly while Zecromac reappeared with the same hair style only pitch black

"Doesn't suit me at all don't you think" said Zecromac causing Sarah to smile as he shifted his hair back to its original state

"You look better with the wild look, reminds me of a wolf" said Sui Feng before she felt a shadow zoom to her like a snake stopping to show a King cobra studying her looking like it can strike at any moment until it lowered its head and slithered onto her shoulder making itself comfy before she ate a bowl of pasta causing Jack to chuckle as he leaned back closing his eyes as the maids and chef's left for the night bidding farewell before they departed

"They seem happy to be here?" said Rukia in confusion after Zecromac left

"They rather have me in charge, and believe it or not I was like a little sister to all of them" said Sarah showing a genuine smile before she saw Michael walk into the room with a look of calmness

"Did I miss anything?"


End file.
